


SILENT JEALOUSY

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *灵感来源《夜访吸血鬼》*有部分路人第一人称的视角，ai外貌人化





	SILENT JEALOUSY

.[采访]  
1992，加利福尼亚州。  
房间的空调吹得很猛，这样的温度下，我露在短袖外的手臂都有些泛起鸡皮疙瘩，但是兴奋使我顾不得那么多、甚至握着录音笔的手都抖着。外面隆隆大响的雷声掩过我又细又尖的声音，我不得不大声将问题又重复了一遍，  
“…能不能详细谈谈你们的事？不死是真的吗！”  
在逐渐昏暗下去的光线中，我看清桌另一端的孩子轻轻笑了，那看起来只是普通三年级小朋友的柔和笑颜却直叫人头皮发麻，他说，“死亡的定义是什么呢…？”  
我不知道怎么回答，过度的惊骇与兴奋让我大脑有些混沌，于是他接下去说，“在我们谈及死亡之前，最好从我所了解的根源开始解释起——在爸爸们发现我离家出走、并且找到我之前应该可以说完。”  
那个孩子舔了舔自己的獠牙，又对我笑了一下，白惨惨的牙和他青白的面容愈发显得阴森。  
“就像刚才我告诉你的那样，我们是吸血鬼。”

 

.[月圆]  
几小时前，大洋的彼端，某个别墅住宅区里，一个人正从楼梯上滚下来，但在碰到地板之前便迅速缩成更小的黑影掠着地面向前飞去。还没有半秒钟，某个高大的黑影挡住了他的去路，一只戴着白色手套的手几乎握住了那只蝙蝠。同一时刻，轻脆的爆炸声很短促地出现在空气中，紧接着全身赤裸的少年从方才蝙蝠停留的位置凭空出现，将戴着白色手套的男人压在地毯上。  
“满月已经出来了，你我现在都不能出去。”少年眼睛是很邪乎的红色，但他的神色却很平静。比起一脸淡定的少年，男人眉头紧锁，他一拳挥向少年的头，却是被准准握住了。  
“ai在外面！在我们不知道的什么地方……藤木！要是我们不去找他…”  
“不会出事的。”藤木游作将他的拳头一点点掰开，生硬换成十指相扣的姿势，“ai没有伤人的习惯，他比我们都更安全，满月只是让他更好动而已…没有人可以伤到他，他也不会去伤害别人。”他低下头，与身下人额头相触，“了见，你应该担心你自己。”  
鸿上了见被迫与他对视，那双猩红的眼迷得他愈发焦躁，他与对方紧握的力度就几乎要将手骨捏碎那般，“不行……万一出什么事情！我们得找他，你不去那就我去…!”  
“你？”游作稍稍抬起头，毫不掩饰笑意，“你现在和我又有什么区别？看看你的眼睛…看啊，蓝玛瑙都变成了琥珀……很漂亮的颜色呢。”他认真打量一番又低下头，整个上半身都贴着他，然后交换了一个吻，在这个仅是唇面相接的吻后，他摸向对方的胯部，不出所料地感受到了正半勃之物。  
鸿上没什么耐心，索性松开手按着他后脑勺换了一个深吻，毫不讲究又鲁莽接吻令他感觉到自己的舌被对方的齿间所划破，血腥吻弥漫在二人的口中，催得掩藏在皮肉下的兽性又昂扬了些。  
“那就先做爱，然后进食，吃完饭立刻去找伊格尼斯。”鸿上吞下彼此唾液与血液，眼里几乎是闪动着野兽的光芒，他配合着抬起胯让游作脱下自己的裤子，双腿缠在一丝不挂的人的身上，“我的血做润滑？”  
“不需要，”游作在空中虚握了一下，手上顿时多了一个小瓶子，他解释道，“巫师们教的小法术，”  
鸿上眯起眼睛，不过看他没说出口的话应该是什么嘲讽之言。换在往常他伶牙俐齿的时候，肯定会嘲游作几句，但是今时不比往日，他这会烦躁得思维不清晰，只是用眼神催促游作快一点。然而吸血鬼的身子恢复能力太好了，纵使已经不是第一次做此事，后穴仍紧得如同未开苞之地，游作不得不把手指抽出来，又倒了些润滑液在手中。充分的前戏往往会让双方都很爽，那种介于撕裂之痛边缘的感觉很让不死族上瘾，若是真的见血也只会让他们更兴奋。  
游作对待自己的爱人很有耐心，温吞的前戏变着花样来，但是鸿上对自己的身体没什么耐心，这具不会损坏的身体给了他很多胡来的勇气。比方说他们第一次交合的时候，他随意做了扩张便握着游作的那根坐了下去。而先前草莽的扩张中被指尖划破的肠肉再被男人的性器撑开，又随着不断的顶弄而溢出血来，鲜血的气息弥漫在充满香料的卧室里。鸿上似乎对自己下身的疼痛没什么反应，他搂着游作的脖子煽情地动起来，直到这个醉鬼用力翻身将他压在身下，那时候游作尚且还是人类，没有现在这么好的体力，不过做了三次再加上酒意便困倦起来。于是鸿上意犹未尽地将沾遍体液与血的疲软之物含在嘴中把玩。他对自己的鲜血没什么好感，但是属于游作的精液的味道却很让他满足。  
现在也一样，游作的手指还在扩张着，他却用滑溜溜的大腿在对方身上蹭动着，鼻腔里故意发出隐秘的呻吟，使得游作不得不一手按住他乱动的大腿，另一手加快了抽插的速度。  
他恋人的身体恢复能力太快了，不论三指如何抽弄也很难再扩大开，于是游作将自己硬起的阳具抵住那隐约可见肉红色的软穴，缓缓送了进去，这是冷战一周以来他们第一次做爱。穴里的肉几乎是欢呼雀跃地围上来，饥渴地吃下他的器物。  
那瞬间，原先填满游作脑海的各种考虑都暂时被这份甜美所打断。与爱人结合的感觉使他紧绷的神经放松下来，他的身体被原始的进食冲动所驱使着，一边挺腰一边低头用獠牙在鸿上的脖子上轻轻地磨着。吸血鬼的鲜血并不美味，甚至不如白开水，但是他却对鸿上的血着迷得很，那是超越味蕾的美，是非具象世界所能描绘的占有欲。他没有咬下去，只是舔着，嘴巴不老实地将他的脖侧吮出点点红印，而红印很快变淡了下去，于是游作便再一次加深他们。  
鸿上无暇顾及自己小奶狗一样的男朋友在干什么，月圆对他的影响比游作更明显，先前刚醒过来的时候还没有察觉到的，但是这会，随着情欲一起淹没了他的大脑。他用双腿紧紧勾着对方的腰，手也搂紧他，整个人配合着游作的操弄。快感自下方一路奔流而上，舌尖上的伤口已经愈合起来，但是他仍然觉得刚才那一丝血腥味没有散去，勾得他更加饥饿。不知是下身的饥饿还是进食意味上的饥饿，他愣神地看着在自己身上舔来舔去的男朋友，最终还是抬起手，半搭着他的肩索了一个极其色情的亲吻。  
在这个吻中，他们彼此的唇舌都被獠牙划破，如同野兽那般互换彼此的气息，在绝顶的云雨中深刻地记下爱人的味道。  
客厅的窗户没有关紧，夜风将窗帘吹起一个小口，不亮的月光细细碎碎地撒在他们身上，在这样的光线里，鸿上了见的瞳孔逐渐涣散开，他的眼睛变成无神的金色，头发也随着月光的笼罩而红起来。游作已经习惯了这幅光景，他结束舌吻后便充满神圣感地在对方的额头上落下一吻。  
但是彻底被兽欲侵蚀的鸿上却毫不自知，他本能地用后穴夹紧了阳具，甚至还稍微动胯去加剧性交的快乐。他舔着下嘴唇，无神的眼睛只是看着游作身上的某一种，几秒钟后，他攀着游作的肩胛骨，在对方的斜方肌上咬了一口。  
那一口不大，只是稍微流了几滴鲜血出来便又愈合上。  
游作还以为他会再咬一口，没想到鸿上只是像回味那般抿着嘴，而后便亲上来，舌头灵活地滑入他的口中，还带了血。不是游作的血，而是鸿上自己的血。  
“喝吧？你很多天没进食了，血都不好喝了，喝我的血吧。”  
游作一愣，但是鸿上仍然在用无神的眼睛看他，甚至还扑闪着睫毛，游作不得不腾出手伸进他嘴里，停止他这种自残行为。他的手指将鸿上的嘴撑开，以至于嘴角都有混合着鲜血的唾液流出来，于是游作伸长舌头舔去那些津液。  
月圆夜对吸血鬼的影响太大了，特别像鸿上了见这种，并非是从人类变来的纯血族。纯血族会在月圆夜暴走，如同野兽那般充满破坏力，但是鸿上是他们中一个另类。因为幼年的事故所造成的心理损伤，往后的月圆夜里他神志尽失，大脑里一遍一遍地重复幼年的某个夜晚发生的事情。  
那已经好几个世纪前的事了，但是仿佛仍只是昨天发生的那般，于他，于游作，都是如此。  
“我不喝你的血，我不饿。”游作对他说道，但是鸿上显然没有听进去，于是游作不得不再重复了一遍，“我不饿，你听明白了吗。”  
虽然鸿上只是发出来含糊不清的回答，但是游作仍然选择了相信爱人是听明白的，他将手指从对方口中抽出。得了自由的鸿上吞下分泌过多分唾液，低声喘气，他看起来一时半会不会再自残了，但是下半身仍在不老实地扭动，甚至伸了一只手去抚慰自己的分身。游作没有阻止他这个行为，只是将下身的动作换了一个频率，由快速地顶弄，变成大幅度地抽送，这样一来操穴的速度放慢许多。  
鸿上立刻不满起来，他又像先前那样四肢都缠着游作的姿势，“游作，我不喜欢这样。”有限的语言组织能力让他只能这样简单地表达自己的不满，如果神志清醒的情况下，他定然不会开口，只是和游作继续耗着或者主动翻身推倒他，即使开口表达不满也都是直白的命令。但他脑海里现在是混沌的，几个世纪前的旧事正一遍遍地翻滚，而迷幻的间隙又夹杂着大量的性快感，让他勉强还能意识到自己是在和藤木游作做爱，但是却没有意识到自己和藤木游作的关系，甚至还小声请求能不能快一些。  
“喜欢快一些？”游作边问边快速地深入浅出，龟头搅着好球带附近，让连绵不绝的快感包围住鸿上。  
“游作…”夹杂在呻吟与喘息里他的名字几乎被一笔带过，“游作…舒服吗？”  
“舒服，当然了，简直不想和你分开。”他低头亲吻，小心地注意不要让獠牙划破彼此的舌头，他怕见血也没敢亲太久便结束了吻，专心操穴。阳具顶得鸿上一颤一颤的，按摩前列腺的快乐又暖又痒，酥酥密密地越来越强烈，腹内的射精欲也旺得很，他的穴肉开始痉挛起来，从后穴自阳具，先后达到高潮。他紧抱着游作，穴肉痴痴地收缩起来，过大的力道绞得游作精关失守，将精液射入穴的深处。  
鸿上仍是在喘着念叨游作的名字，还没等他缓过神来，刚刚射精完却硬着的游作便再一次小幅度地操干起来，轻浅的快感在还未平复的躯体上如烟火爆裂那般窜开。  
他没有拒绝爱人的行动，身体如同是赞赏那般地紧紧贴上去，想要无间无隙地和他融为一体，但是造物生得如此不巧，不论他怎么粘上去，总有空隙留在他们的躯体间。  
“游作。”他无意识地紧抱着对方，“还要。”

 

.[自述]  
“我和藤木游作应该是有血缘关系的，搞不懂我是他的私生子还是什么远房亲戚的孩子，总之我们表面上一直假装是父子，”小男孩的指尖轻轻地敲打着桌面，像是在从回忆里搜索着那般，“再因为revolver和游作结婚了，所以我偶尔也叫他爸爸。其实revolver是他的假名，但是我称他真名并不顺口，所以到现在还在以这个假名来称呼他”  
“我在刚刚变成吸血鬼的很长一段时间里都是被游作带着逃亡，那时候revolver想要杀我们……挺可笑的对吧？他想杀自己未来的爱人和还没过门的便宜儿子。”  
但是我完全不觉得好笑，我对这个描述中夹杂的复杂关系所震惊了，我甚至无法掩饰自己的诧异，“那、那你们是怎么——”  
“这个得从很多很多个世纪前说起，你这有什么喝的吗？我渴了。”  
“只有医院才有血浆！”我惊慌失措地从椅子上跌跌撞撞地起来，但是那个男孩却一瞬间从椅子上消失了，紧接着我的余光扫到他站在我的冰箱旁边。  
“我不喝血浆，让我来看看你家有没有可乐什么的。”  
冰箱里没有可乐，只有两罐啤酒和我从来没开封的蜂蜜，那是去年表姑送我的，被我放冰箱以后再也没拿出来过。看着保质期虽然还没过期，但是我仍觉得用这种低劣的蜜糖招待客人不妥，无奈男孩坚持喝蜜糖水，于是我按他要求给他调了一杯甜得掉牙的蜂蜜水。  
“好吧，让我从最开始说起，这些都是游作告诉我的事呢……黑暗的睡前故事。”  
“好几个世纪前，具体时间文艺复兴末期还是什么的……算了，记不得，总之那时候纯血的吸血鬼还不像今天这样势单力薄。在欧洲的一些受过教育的吸血鬼开始做一些研究，其中revolver的父亲便是其中一员，他研究涉及的方面很广，分为六个大方向进行实验。而我的‘爸爸’，藤木游作，便是他实验的小白鼠之一。  
游作在被囚禁期间，认识了那时候还年幼的鸿上了见，而后他们的友谊或者其他的什么情感打动了revolver，在实验的最后一步之前，他将这一切……匿名上报给了国王。实验的败露让受害者皆被救出，至于revolver……他和他父亲一起逃到海外。  
十几年后，已经成人的游作在异国求学，偶遇了外貌丝毫未变的救命恩人，revolver。那对于游作而言，一定是做梦也想不到的惊喜，但revolver却因他的获救而经历了家破人亡，鼎盛的家族在他父亲死后将他逐走。对他而言，最残忍的便是与已经蒸蒸日上的游作的重逢了吧。  
Revolver看起来还是十岁的模样，因此独自生活非常不便，游作在几近哀求后，将他偷偷带回了自己的住所……并且，在某次醉酒之后，他们发生了性关系。”  
“性关系？！”我倒吸一口冷气打断了他的话，“那才十岁！”  
“只是看起来而已。”男孩不以为然，“revolver那时都活了小半世纪了！他们纯血族一旦进入生长期会长得飞快，而后数百年便停留在二十左右的外貌…总之虽然revolver还未进入‘青春期’，但从客观角度来说，他早就满18岁了。”  
“那次关系只是一个开端，对于经常食不果腹的revolver而言，做爱几乎是最好的转移注意力的方法。在此我必须声明，revolver和我爸爸都是从来不喝人血的素食主义者。而那时候最容易得到的动物血的来源是鼠，鸟类，家禽，但是游作认为在流感横行的欧洲，这些动物的血很危险。因此……他从偷偷在学院的实验室里，搞了一小瓶自己的血。  
对于从来没有喝过人血的revolver而言，这是何等的感受呢？  
游作天真地以为应该甘之如饴，但…那不是佳肴，那是魔药，是野兽脖子上枷锁的钥匙，是潘多拉魔盒的密码。”  
男孩喝了一口蜂蜜水，砸了砸嘴，“revolver失控了。”  
“这一点也不奇怪，他只是个还没满半个世纪的年轻纯血统，一小瓶人血的味道令他完全失控。这样的结果就是，他第一次在游作面前展露自己的‘本相’。一般来说，他只在满月的月光下才会显出本相，平常都是以白发蓝眼示人……他的本相很凶，红发金瞳，又尖又白的犬齿使他看起来如此的危险。游作不但没有反抗，还仍由revolver扑上来……  
他早就想要成为吸血鬼，想更强大地站在revolver的身边，所以超出人体承受界限的吸血与做爱正中他下怀。他的确赌赢了，revolver在意识到他失血过多即将濒死后，还是选择了将自己的血喂给他，于是游作也成为了吸血鬼。  
等游作醒来的时候，他在废弃的屋子里，revolver给他留下一封信和一只断了腿半死不活的兔子。revolver再一次离开，并且这一别又是十几年。”  
我错愕道，“那你……那你是怎么来的？”  
男孩拿吸管搅拌着糖水，头也不抬，“不知道。”  
“游作的说法和revolver的说法不一样，游作说我是他远亲的孩子，revolver觉得我是私生子，我比较倾向游作的说法。这个不是重点，我的到来，与那很多年前的实验有关。  
游作在成为吸血鬼后，意识到当年发生在自己身上的实验应该是对的——身为吸血鬼，他在很多方面与人类无异，他是‘改良’品种……满月的诅咒与对人血的渴望在他身上被削弱。  
尽管他无法得到注射药剂的分子式，但是这点小麻烦难不到他，所以他费了很多年专心去破译这个永生者中最大的谜题。实验关键时刻，正巧瘟疫肆虐，他从福利院的窗户边看到奄奄一息的三岁小孩。  
我正是那个绝佳的试验品。  
一是因为我马上就会死去，不管实验是否成功，死亡基本上已成定局；二是因为……我长得和他小时候太像了，除了发色不像，五官简直一模一样，他认为我可能是在世界上仅存的他的血亲。  
游作偷走即将离开人世的孩子，将被改写的永恒带入了这个躯体。  
但是身为素食者，爸爸没有用传统吸血的方式，而是拿刀放掉我体内的人血，再划破自己的动脉喂我。  
这个实验有惊无险地成功了，虽然高烧让我记不得从前的事情，但是游作让我成为了少有的几乎完美的吸血鬼。古老的月圆诅咒几乎影响不到我，我也不嗜人血，更重要的是，我能够像纯血统一样在缓慢的生长——尽管这样意味着我终将老死，但是也挺好的。因为大部分吸血鬼活不到寿命的尽头，人间的种种迫害与同类相残会令他们死于非命。  
大多数人类以为吸血鬼最怕的是阳光与银十字架，但事实上，他们最怕的应该是月圆。  
满月之夜，在月亮和所有夜生物间的联系被古老的力量无限放大，在这样的夜里，吸血鬼会难以抑制自身的本能冲动。嗜血与做爱，兽性在他们的骨子里叫嚣。早在公元前，月圆夜就是吸血鬼们的滥交集会，大量的奴隶供他们交合与进食，淫靡又残忍。但是随着文明的不断发展，这样的本能冲动非常的危险，会令他们的处境暴露，特别是由冷兵器时代进入热兵器时代之后。  
所幸我不受月圆影响……啊，我看过游作和revolver在月圆夜的表现…那真是……虽然我说游作是改良品，但他仍然会在月圆夜眼睛变红，头发变成混乱的金橘交织，尽管他进食的冲动没有revolver那么强大……但也很不妙。”  
“非常不妙。”男孩简单地评价道，但是我看他欲言又止的样子，便揣测事情不止如此。  
“而且以前他带我逃亡的时候都没有表现出来，自从他和revolver同居之后，他们总是在月圆夜做爱……到底是什么样的家长会把小孩锁在地库然后两个人在别墅里享受二人世界啊？！”他忿忿地把喝空的杯子放在桌上。  
我尴尬地轻咳几声，“那你……所以revolver之前为什么要追杀你和你的父亲？”  
“说来复杂。”  
“在revolver消失的那么多年，他重访自己破败的故宅并且找到了父亲的密室，从中拿到所有的实验备份手稿。但他没想到游作自己研究了新的方案，并且造出了可能是世界上第一个异类的吸血鬼。比起游作，我是更大的威胁。”  
“等等！”我听得逐渐忘记了恐惧，甚至向他发问，“这说不通啊，你这样应该算是一种进化吧？为什么需要铲除你？”  
男孩轻轻摇了摇头，幼稚的五官却如同成年人一样饱含无可奈何，“涉及到很多的利益问题…你想想看，纯血统的吸血鬼已经少得可怜，而我这种新人却不受月圆干扰，甚至如同纯血统一样可以缓慢生长，我有纯血族所没有的，我比迄今所有的吸血鬼都更适合这个世界。”  
“他们怎么可能放任我享受这等好日子？”男孩示意我不要插嘴，他继续说下去，“revolver已经预料到了这一点，他在古老家族的杀手们行动之前，先找到了游作。”  
“他对游作的感情很复杂，因此他没有立刻杀了我们，而是在劝游作杀了我，但是游作拒绝了他的提议，并且带我连夜出逃。Revolver放了一场火，伪造出我已死去的假象，这不过是障目法，纯血族迟早会发现我和游作仍活于世。于是我和游作开始了接近一个世纪的逃亡，一开始只是在躲避revolver，后来游作发现纯血统也想杀我们……那真是兵荒马乱的日子。我们在逃亡中，将这个方法密传给了几个帮助过我们的吸血鬼，所以这个世界上现在不止我一个异类。  
在这个长时间的逃亡拖延中，世界上发生了很多变动，动荡的局势让纯血族放弃了对我们的追杀，而游作说服了revolver，并且向他求婚。从那时起我们就开始一起生活，换过很多地方，从欧洲到北美，现在暂时住在亚洲。”  
“我还有一个疑问，”我斟酌着话语，“像你这样的吸血鬼有多少？”  
“不多，因为纯血族不允许我们的存在，所以制造新种吸血鬼其中关键的原材料在十九世纪初就被恶意灭绝了。”  
我有些遗憾，“所以严格地来说，你们并不是永生？”  
“为什么需要永生？死亡是造物的慈悲不是吗。”这时，男孩看向我身后，露出一个浅笑，由于窗外的雷阵雨停罢，所以稍亮的房间里，他狡诈的笑容让我毛骨悚然。我僵硬地回头看去，一个身着白衣与一个身穿黑衣的人站在玄关处。  
两人都超出了人类能想象的美的程度，方才小吸血鬼轻描淡写的言语根本没有说出，那是一种妖冶到令人胆颤的帅气……在惊慌中我还是意识到revolver的本相是如此地又凶又美，而另一个应是男孩的父亲，他的本相也是英气里透露着杀气。  
对死亡的恐惧让我说不出话，那个男孩很自然地出现在他们的面前，快得就像是瞬间移动一样。  
其中白衣的那位对我点头致意，而后他们三人一同消失在玄关处。  
直到过了很久我才回过神来，急忙去找录音笔，却发现录音笔上赫然留着一道小孩的五指印，力度大得录音笔完全破碎扭曲！  
我倒回椅子上，重重地叹了一口气，这才发现自己的衣服已经被冷汗湿透。

 

.[订婚]  
1826，渔村的旅馆。  
薄透的窗帘并不能完全挡住满月明亮的光，因此，游作能想到的最后的办法就是和鸿上一起蒙进被子里，而不远处，ai躺在旅馆的沙发上用手电筒看报纸。那个一直气势汹汹要杀他的人正被他的爸爸搂在被子里，可喜可贺，这次也不用死了。  
Revolver对他的追杀持续了进一个世纪，当然这时候ai还没有意识到那是充满放水的追杀，是假借追杀之名破坏纯血族的计划，甚至替他们掩盖行踪——由于游作是在几个月后才对他解释这一切，所以ai现在仍对revolver又恨又怕。  
如果不是担心游作的安危的话，ai可能现在就趁着大好机会脚底抹油跑路了。他和游作的关系表面上是父子，实际上应该更像兄弟，在亡命天涯的途中，他向游作学习吸血鬼的生存技巧，并且或多或少地了解到游作对revolver的爱意。Ai在沙发上叹了一口气，他不明白游作为什么会喜欢那个纯血统，但是这种感觉非常差，一表人才的兄长死心塌地爱慕死敌，这事不论放谁身上都难受。  
他见过游作与了见交手，不论是用枪还是用匕首还是用拳头，都叫ai从心底感到害怕。  
但是游作从来不怕revolver，每次见到这个宿敌，他不怒反喜，向来冷淡的五官都柔和起来。刚才也是如此，ai都怀疑游作是算准revolver会来，所以才急急忙忙地洗澡，再喷上香水，然后听到敲门声后便直接开门——甚至没有顾忌正在画画的ai，ai看到来的人是revolver之后吓得把手里铅笔都拗断了。  
“好久不见。”游作很自然地打量他，就好像鸿上手中指着他脑袋的枪是摆设一样，他直接把手环在对方腰上，将revolver抱进房间里然后用脚踢上房间门。  
拿着画笔的ai和拿着枪的revolver隔着游作互相瞪视，但是鸿上只是拿枪捅了捅游作，“伊格尼斯还在呢，你给我注意一点分寸。”  
游作稍微松开他，回头看了一眼目瞪口呆的小孩，“ai，你把头转过去，去看后面的世界地图。”  
“游作，我必须提醒你，我马上满一百岁了，不要总是把我当小孩……所以你们到底在干什么？revolver不是来……？”  
鸿上冷笑一下，立刻把保险给拨开，黑洞洞的枪口对准他，“你说的对，我现在就一枪崩了你。”  
Ai立刻从瞬移到沙发背后，他怕到根本不敢回去看，冷意簌簌地冒上来……也不知道过了多久，游作把他从沙发后拎起来放到沙发上，“他不会杀你的。”但是小男孩金色的眼睛里还是溢满恐惧。  
游作意识到了月圆夜对这个年幼血族多少还有的一些影响，“ai，我向你保证，他不会有任何威胁。别怕，你今晚就睡沙发，我和了见要谈重要的事情。”  
Ai没有说话，只是抱着枕头把眼睛从他们两人身上转来转去，最终对游作的信任让他没有撒腿就跑，而是乖乖坐在沙发上，眼睁睁看着鸿上穿着游作的睡衣，而游作只穿了裤衩就一起倒进被窝里。  
“咳，你们别当着我的面做爱啊，不然我就去走廊上睡觉。”  
“不会，我们要严肃谈事情，”游作稍微掀起一点被子，“你乖乖待在房间里。”  
Ai对这个严肃谈事情怀疑得很，他基本上没听见什么说话声从被窝里传出来，本来还想偷听的，结果到后半夜竟然看着报纸就睡着了。等第二日醒来之时，游作和鸿上都已经穿整齐，正坐在窗边探讨着什么，见ai醒来，游作便招呼他赶紧去洗漱。  
“一会我们先去吃早饭，这边山上有你喜欢的野鸡，然后走水路去——”  
“游作！”正把衬衫扣子一个个对好的ai突然回过神来，他一改那种没睡醒的困顿，“能不能先解释一下现在什么情况？revolver还杀我吗？”  
“不会了，”游作抬起左手挥了挥，无名指上戒指小巧地反射着光线，随即ai看到revolver也戴着同款戒指，“我们订婚了。”

 

.[回溯]   
1851，暑假，北美某个小镇。  
隐居在这里的鸿上靠着写小说赚钱，而游作则在镇上的大学任教；ai已经读完了小学，自学到大学左右，但是长得幼稚所以不方便去工作，目前的生活是到处写生游玩，到点回家睡觉。  
游作从书房里打着哈欠到卧室里，尽管是深夜，但是鸿上还在坐在桌边奋笔疾书，由于上一周偷懒过度，以至于临近截稿日而他还剩下最终章没润色。鸿上听到他进来，头也没回，“你先睡，我一会把这个用打字机打完再睡。”  
“不，先睡……我备课都备完了，明天帮你把这些打完…”游作想摸爱人的脑袋，但是担心会打扰到他便放弃了，乖乖把自己的棺材里和爱人的枕头都拿出来拍蓬松，“先休息吧，了见？”  
“哎，好，”他把笔盖合上，一脸困意起站起来去卫生间洗漱，过了一会换上睡衣回到卧室里，“我刚才在一楼好像听到ai的呼噜声了…怎么回事，你儿子一点不像吸血鬼……”  
“那也是你儿子，”游作把鸿上的枕头放进自己的棺里，“你们眼睛多像啊。”  
鸿上有些犯困，不与他争论，自觉关了房间灯在他身边躺下。  
游作反手把棺盖扣起来，在伸手不见五指的黑暗中紧紧地抱着鸿上，“我又困又想做…年纪大了不中用啊，怎么这么容易困…”  
鸿上半脱了睡裤，将游作半勃的阴茎夹进自己光溜溜的大腿中间，“不是因为你年纪大，是因为你忙着备课已经两天没睡觉了，饭也只吃两顿！你这样和以前快开学时候疯狂补作业的ai有什么区别……你们父子两个…”他抱怨的声音因为困倦而越来越小声，“今晚就这样，睡够再做爱。”  
游作闻言也闭上眼睛，“唔，晚安。”

数小时后。  
“我长高了！”ai连蹦带跳冲到楼上狂拍家长的房间门，“游作！我长高了！我要换一个棺材！像你那种刷黑色油漆的！”  
但显然，他的家长并没有早上七点起床的好习惯，他拍了一会，见没动静便变成小蝙蝠从门上为他留的洞里飞了进去。房间里放在两口棺材，象牙白的连盖子都没盖上，一看就知道是空的，黑的那个倒是严丝合缝。Ai对这个景象见多不怪了，他想要推开棺盖，但是从里面锁上了，于是他不得不用力拍着棺盖，“爸！我长高了！”  
半分钟后，棺材里面终于传来一点动静，然后棺盖被小心推开，睡眼朦胧的鸿上探出半个脑袋，“你爸还在睡呢，小声点！”  
“啊，”ai显然没想到醒的人是revolver，他对上自己另一个爸爸那双蓝色的眼睛有点心虚，但是大清早发现自己长高的兴奋劲儿仍然在，于是他小心地开口，“爸…你们有没有穿衣服？”  
鸿上愣了几秒，然后将棺盖开得大了些，用狐疑的眼神打量没穿衣服的伊格尼斯，“当然有啊，你个小屁孩在想什么？”  
“那我，可以和你们一起睡一会吗？”  
“你先把睡衣穿好再过来，我们家没有裸睡的传统。”鸿上说完又倒回去，只留一只手撑开一条小缝，露出大棺里黑漆漆的颜色。Ai懒得开门去捞回自己的睡衣，干脆直接变成小蝙蝠的样子飞进棺材里，挤进鸿上和游作中间。鸿上将棺盖合上，这个空间都充满了温暖的黑暗，“等游作醒来，让他在暑假结束前给你做一口新的棺材。”

 

End


End file.
